


There's Sunshine In The Place I Lay My Head

by PacketofRedApples



Category: Sorjonen | Bordertown (TV 2016)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: “I’ve entered that house through the basement door often enough. I could do it again and bug the place.” / Essentially, what I’m saying is I’m horny on main and I shipped this hardcore since season one.Also, sorry about the cheating-- I just couldn't get around it.I hope to god nobody from the show's cast ever finds this or I'll D I E.





	There's Sunshine In The Place I Lay My Head

**Author's Note:**

> “I’ve entered that house through the basement door often enough. I could do it again and bug the place.” / Essentially, what I’m saying is I’m horny on main and I shipped this hardcore since season one.  
> Also, sorry about the cheating-- I just couldn't get around it.  
> I hope to god nobody from the show's cast ever finds this or I'll D I E.

The weather was being capricious for more or less the last week or so, drizzling almost continuously with plentiful of intervals when it properly rained. Kari was at his basement or well—office. Slowly taking things down from the table tennis board. Collecting the photos from it, he neatly placed them into a pile on the desk, next to his laptop that he shut right after that.  The rain kicked in, making the detective look up at the window, spotting someone walks past it a minute or so later as he almost got lost in thought. Odd. He could recognize them, having directed his eyes at the ground often enough to recall Niko’s. Why was he here? It must have been around past midnight at this point.

Sorjonen blinked, genuinely confused, but oddly feeling satisfaction at the other showing up. Not that he could place as towards why that was, which made him now start a whole other investigation into himself. Not his forte, but he needed to understand. It doesn’t last long as there’s a knock on the door Kari quickly moves to open it.

Then, before him stands a soaking wet Niko, but the usual expected annoyed expression to this is replaced by what appears to be one of relief. Uusitalo breathes then like he was holding it in.

“You weren’t picking up your phone.” The younger states, seemingly not expecting an explanation to it, just acknowledgment. Kari looks around himself, not locating his phone at all, then realizing he left it upstairs. Which he is about to say, but when he looks back at the other man—he can’t help but feel concern of his own.

“You’re drenched.” It’s an obvious thing to say, but here he is. Saying it regardless.

“Taina called said there was a scene and told me to get you.” The explanation is there, but it somehow disappoints Kari. Was that really the only reason he would be coming here?

“Where is it?” He asks, deliberately and deciding on his train of actions soon.

“Huh? Near the lake by—“

“Take off your clothes.” Comes abruptly from the older as he steps forward, leaving a small gap between him and Niko then who ran his hand through his short hair, ruffling it slightly when trying to get droplets of rain out of it—it’s a charming look on him.

“Excuse me!?” Niko seems… shocked but not at all angry. A light blush sneaks up his face.

“You’re drenched. I don’t want you to catch a cold, I’ll give you something to change into—come on.”

“But the crime scene—“ It’s a futile argument to start, he should know – it’s not so much Uusitalo’s push-over attitude, but more so his sense of responsibility.

“The evidence will be washed away by the point we get there. We might as well see what we can work with when we get to the office in the morning.” Kari motions for the other to step away from the door…

“Taina’s going to be livid.” She will, really, but regardless, the younger takes a step back and begins to take off his jacket. Kari tries not to watch too closely as Niko begins to unbutton his shirt and slide out of it. As the senior officer walks past him, Niko doesn’t pay a glance, too ashamed perhaps. This wasn’t exactly an enviable scenario.

Kari goes upstairs, quietly and slowly as to not wake anybody, by the point he returns he sees Uusitalo still standing there with his undershirt on, holding his dress shirt and jacket. It wasn’t fully wet it appears, but still worried the older man. He offered a sweater to the younger detective, who took it, awkwardly shuffling between it and where he was holding his wet clothes. Kari took them, walking back into the room from the garage, where Niko followed in as he slid into the sweater. He couldn’t help but notice the familiar smell of cologne on it but attempted to push past it. Niko shifted then once it was on. Unsure what to do now, he steps closer to his commanding officer and looks around, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Cleaning up after the last case?” Niko attempts at small talk, despite knowing the other didn’t possess much talent in it. Kari looked up at him, nodding. No merit gained from this whatsoever. Sorjonen, fidgeted on his feet, looking back at the window and seeing the rain still falling hard. There had to be something to do with Niko until he could let him go home without making him catch a cold. Despite the sweater he gave the other, there was still a lack of warmth here and he meant it when he said he didn’t want the other to get ill. Kari placed the wet clothes onto the chair. 

"Coffee?" Kari then manages to actually be a good host but the other shakes his head. This missed the point of what he was trying to do by a hell of a lot. But regardless, Kari understood. Watching Niko then, he seemed more crimson in his tone. The sweater fell on his shoulders, revealing enough of the skin to make Kari wonder. But he wasn't sure of what. He just stared at what he could see of Uusitalo's collarbone. The other noticed, not fully aware, despite it.

"Something wrong?" It's innocent enough to ask that but whatever happens next wasn't planned. It starts like this:

Kari steps forward, grabbing Niko by the back of the neck, fingers tracing around the nape. This forces them to look at each other. They contain eye contact for several seconds, before the younger moves in, landing his lips onto the others. They kiss softly, Kari seeing as the other closes his eyes. And when they pull away he watches as Niko's eyes flutter open. It's... A sight. There was no denying, Uusitalo was a handsome man. But... This wasn't why there was panic festering in Kari. He jumps back, letting go. When his hands take a spot on his head, he winces. Paulina is upstairs, Pauline is upstairs sleeping while he was downstairs and for whatever reason letting this other person that wasn't Paulina kiss him. This wasn't good.

"Why would you do that..." Kari mutters out, facing away from the other man.

Niko doesn’t reply. Instead, he looks down. Confliction of his own taking over him.  But they are soon disregarded as the younger one walks over, now him grabbing the other and pulling his face close.

They kiss again now, and again, it comes with breaks where they stop to breathe. But seemingly, they can’t stop locking lips. Letting themselves to drive each other mad with the contact. It’s lost upon them when they end up from leaning on the desk to closing into the floor. The hit it soon enough, Niko on the floor and Kari just above him, pinning him down.

They pull apart, Niko, once again, a sight to behold in his flustered look. But as apart they were, Kari didn’t flinch from his kneeling spot on Niko’s hips.  His hands, however, find their way to the other detective’s sides, where they awkwardly twitch; trying to decide if this was okay. Niko rolled his head to the side, then, angling to make himself unintentionally look almost pornographic.

Sorjonen loses this inner battle.

Close to instantly, he leans down to kiss the neck, fingers sliding under the two layers the younger was wearing and then working on revealing more and more skin.

Uustialo’s build was soft, he wasn’t exactly muscular, but it was perfectly set there in the middle. No wonder so many women swooned over him. A jealous flicker striking through Kari then. But he didn’t analyze it, not now. Instead, he shoved the shirt and sweater over Niko’s head. With skin revealed, he let his hands roam, shocked when his fingers trace over the other’s nipples and the gasp evicted from the younger man. A smirk comes to Kari, but he moves lower, to the belt buckle and undoes it with great proficiency. But the best of it comes when he pushes the pants down and sees that Niko was in fact rock solid. The gasp as he slowly had worked on the zipper and then pushing off the pants, only proved to drive the older man off the rails with desire. But he withheld his own.

Kari’s long fingers wrapped around Niko’s member, stroking it slowly, yet deliberately. A little twist at the top, rubbing the head, a finger at one point traveling through the slit of it—a load moan escaping the other man. Kari panicked at it, despite how satisfying hearing it was—he placed his palm over Niko’s mouth, shushing him. Then, he continued to teasingly leisurely, steadily. Seems Uusitalo was up to his own mischief, licking at the palm over his mouth, then taking the hand with his own, moving it just an barely an inch till he could envelop Kari’s digits, licking and sucking on them and eventually groaning as Kari stopped moving his other palm to look, but then smirking when he heard the other man whimper at the sight.

Self-satisfied, Niko closed his eyes and continued with the motion for a few seconds more, before opening them again to still see a transfixed senior officer over him.

“Please…” He muttered then and it was enough to understand, as Kari continued to move his other hand. He kept at it, roughly and tightly, every moan escaping the younger’s lips maddening.

Niko comes, soon after—driven crazy by it. He let’s go of Kari’s hand, moving away from his mouth as he moved his own over it, surpassing the rather loud moan that escaped him.  Cum covered, sweaty, ruffled and flustered. The incredible sight to behold of Niko Uusitalo who had just put on a great display for Kari. Well, Sorjonen himself cleared his throat, before leaning over the other and kissing him again.

Maybe this weather wasn’t so bad.


End file.
